


An Accidental Discovery

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Loki, Kissing, Love, Magic, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Loki, literally just fluff, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: You discovered new things about Loki every day of your relationship. When you accidentally find out that Loki might be ticklish, you decide that this might be your most interesting discovery yet and you want to explore it more.(Based on reader's request in notes)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, loki (marvel) & you
Comments: 34
Kudos: 210





	An Accidental Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 here we go! And guess what? This isn't the only fic of today. I'll be back with another fluffy one shot in a few hours hehe
> 
> Based on the request: Can you do a loki x reader fanfic where the reader finds out he is ticklish?
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

There were a lot of things that you didn’t know about Loki.

It took you two months into being with him to realize he hated - absolutely  _ hated _ \- when socks did not match. He had pointed at your feet, the right one covered in an orange sock and the left one covered in a blue sock, before telling you he refused to leave the tower unless you changed one of those abominations to match the other. You had giggled but accepted with a light kiss on the cheek.

It took you five months to realize that he ate dark chocolate like it was his religion. You had woken up at 3 in the morning, scrubbed your eyes, and blinked slowly as you watched Loki stretch out on the couch and slip a single square of chocolate into his mouth. His eyes shut and he almost looked as blissful as he did when you two were intimate.

It took you eight months to realize that braiding Loki’s hair actually made him fall asleep. You had been sitting on the couch and he was sitting between your legs on the floor. His head was resting in your lap as you ran your fingers through his black locks. He had a rough day apparently and you decided a nice little massage would help him. The moment you began braiding his hair, he fell asleep. You tried to carry him to bed but he was far too heavy, so instead, you let him sleep on the floor.

But it took you one whole year to realize that Loki was extremely ticklish.

Considering how often you touched him - and how often you touched  _ every _ part of him - it shouldn’t have taken you that long to figure it out. You couldn’t explain why you just noticed it now but perhaps it was just something you weren’t looking for. Also, no one really tries to tickle a god. Tony jokingly tried to tickle Thor once.

_ Once. _

The second Tony’s fingers had touched Thor’s chin, the god flared up and shot out a blast of lightning so large it should have killed everyone in the room. Thankfully, Thor was kind enough to ensure the bolt did not hit anyone...except for Tony. The man’s hair was sticking straight up and his arc reactor was fully charged. The room ended up smelling like an overheated toaster and was smoking for at least two hours. 

Considering Loki’s adept use of magic and ice, the last thing you needed was to get accidentally turned into a frog or obtain some nasty frostbite if you tickled him. So you never tried it. And in fact, you only discovered it by accident 

You had been sitting in bed, curled up and reading one of Loki’s books that he brought you. Loki strolled past you and whispered that he was going to be back later. He had some training to do. He leaned down and kissed you - an act that left you breathless. You hooked your hand into his shirt collar and tugged him closer to you as you stretched up to press yourself against him. Loki groaned and pulled back, laughing slightly.

“You’re going to make me late,” he had said. “I must go, darling. I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t make me wait too long,” you said with a wink. You let go of his shirt and your fingers brushed his neck. He pulled away but your fingers stayed on his skin, brushing just underneath his chin lightly. His lips twitched upwards, nostrils flared, and his breath hitched. But it wasn’t the hitch that indicated he was restraining himself from pouncing on. No, this was different. You watched him leave and realized that the God of Mischief might have a weak spot.

You thought about it for a long while before deciding that you wanted to see if your theory was true. It was about a week later, enough time for Loki to perhaps forget about the incident with the underside of his chin, when you executed your plan.

Loki was stretched out on the bed, his arms folded behind his head and his shirt missing from his body. His eyes were closed peacefully and you  _ almost _ felt bad about what you were going to do. You crawled onto the bed and situated yourself in his lap. His eyes peeled open and he smirked at you.

“What a lovely surprise,” he murmured. “How was training?”

“Pretty good,” you said quietly. You leaned forward and ran your hands up the smooth planes of Loki’s shirtless torso. He sighed and his head fell backwards and his eyes closed again, completely and utterly relaxed. His breathing was slow as you massaged over his muscles.

“Feels good,” Loki mumbled. “I should be giving you the massage. You were the one who just spent an hour kicking Roger’s ass.”

“I didn’t kick Rogers’ ass. He kicked mine,” you snorted. 

“I’ll kill him,” he said so nonchalantly that anyone who didn’t know him as well as you did would think he was serious.

“That’s not necessary.” Your hands began running up and down Loki’s side. He tensed a bit, his lip twitching in the same way it did last week. Smirking, you licked your lips and began wiggling your fingers against Loki. His eyes shot open and you stopped moving your hands.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

You shrugged. “Nothing.” 

Loki gave you a pointed look before he slowly closed his eyes again. When his eyes were completely shut, you began tickling him with quick, nimble fingers. Loki’s eyes opened again and he flailed around, gasps and laughter falling from his lips as you assaulted him with your hands. 

“Stop!” he shouted through his laughter. “What are you doing?”

“I was right!” you cheered as your fingers worked their way up to Loki’s armpits. He squealed and tossed himself to the side, throwing you off of him. You sat up on your elbow as Loki caught his breath. He rested his hands over his sides and stared at you with a dropped jaw. You giggled and pointed at him. “You’re ticklish!”

“No, I’m not,” he snorted, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

“Ah, right. Not ticklish at all.” You paused and cocked your head. “So why were you laughing then?”

“Because your attempt at trying to assault me was hilariously futile,” Loki said.

“Oh, I bet.”

With that, you jumped onto him again, tickling any part of his body that you could reach. You found his most ticklish spots were just above his upper ribs and under his chin. Loki yelped and laughed, attempting to throw you off of him again but you locked your legs around him.

“Down, demon!” Loki shouted through his tears. You knew he would probably kill you for this but you were just so happy. He was laughing, his smile was bright, and not to mention you were able to put your hands all over his nude torso. His hand slapped your back. “I yield! I yield!”

You rolled off of Loki and laughed, pointing at him and shaking your head. “This is too funny! The all-powerful God of Mischief and Lies is ticklish!”

“Maybe it’s not Rogers’ ass I have to kill,” Loki said with a faux grimace. “It’s yours.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’d like to see you try,” you giggled. Loki raised his eyebrow and rested his body above yours. 

“You just love to be a tease, don’t you?” Loki asked. He placed your hands above your head and began running his fingers down your side. “Let’s just see how you like it.”

Loki began tickling you, a determined and accomplished look on his face. But instead of earning fits of giggles and squirms from you, you just laid there motionless with a judgemental look on your face. Loki furrowed his brows and began tickling you faster, harder, and you could feel him leaking magic into your skin to try and amplify his touch. But still, nothing affected you.

“Are you done?” you asked, faking a yawn.

“What is this dark magic?” Loki hissed.

“This ‘dark magic’ is just me not being ticklish,” you said with a shrug. “I guess only big, dark, scary gods are ticklish.” 

“I am not ticklish.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Am I going to need to tickle you again just to prove that you are, in fact, ticklish.”

“No, because I’m not.”

You rolled your eyes but sat up, wrapping your arms around Loki’s neck. You pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. Loki was not easily distracted, but when it came to kissing you, every care of his would slip from his mind. He melted a bit, sinking into your touch and relaxing into your kiss. His lips moved nice and slowly with yours, not intending to take anything from you. You smiled against his mouth and when Loki moaned against you, you dropped your hands to his stomach and tickled him again.

Loki fell backwards and kicked his legs but you just sat on his lap again. This would continue for the rest of the night - your fingers finding new spots to wiggle laughter out of him. And no matter how many times he yelled at you to “get down!”, “stop that!”, and your personal favorite, “I will throw you in jail for disrespecting your prince!”, he never stopped you.

There were a lot of things you didn’t know about Loki. But one thing you did know was that he loved you, and if he had to deal with some tickling every now and then, it would be worth it as long as he had you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Fic requests are closed!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
